1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a test system, and more particularly, to a target device supporting a debugging function and a test system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor integrated circuits may be inevitably debugged during a design process. The debugging means correcting a design circuit of a semiconductor integrated circuit when no design circuit is normally operated. A semiconductor integrated circuit to be debugged is called a target device. The debugging for error correction is inevitably made if a System on Chip (SoC) scheme is applied to the target device.
Recently, there is an increasing need for a low-power semiconductor integrated circuit. Therefore, a power saving mode for reducing power consumption of the semiconductor integrated circuit may be required.